


Ice Skating

by MiyuTanemura



Series: Poxi's Holiday Bingo Card [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: The whole guild is celebrating the Winter Celebration, going out for some Ice Skating. Natsu ends up being a bit clumsy but that’s just because he wants to end up on Gray’s arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another square for my holiday bingo card. It's just silliness and fluff.

As the Winter Solstice came through, days started decreasing and, the time for the Winter Celebration came.

At Fairy Tail everything was prepared so that it was going to be one of the biggest feasts of the year, with many events to celebrate the cold while keeping everyone warm. It was Fairy Tail's style and, as usual, it would happen with a bang. And, hopefully, not much damage... (Though one could never know, with the over-enthusiastic guild.)

So, on the night of the Solstice a huge feast was celebrated at the guild, every citizen of Magnolia being invited. Inside the guild there was food overflowing and drinks nearly actually flowing. There was merriment and music, laughter and warmth - a large bonfire lit to make the ambiance comfortable.

The party went into the wee hours of the night. Fortunately, the event on the next day only happened after lunchtime.

* * *

It was time for the Ice Skating event. The sun was shinning in a clear grey sky and snow had fallen, making the large avenue glisten. Specially after the ground was coated with a generous layer of ice.

 There was much merriment, both civilians and guildmembers showing off their skills. From the balcony of one of the houses that faced the square, music started flowing, people singing. One door was open and delicious smells wafted from within. But for the moment, the ice skating was taking most people's attention.

There were couples dancing together, kids being aided to stand up on the ice by their parents, siblings or friends.

Gray was hanging with Lucy and Natsu, sitting on some stairs that led to a house. There was chatter, most of the conversation being carried by Lucy. Gray was distracted, taking in the scene. He was relaxed, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw some of his friends' antics. Everything was peaceful and the fun people were having in the ice contributed to his happiness...

Erza arrived and she signalled at them to join her. The race was probably going to start in a bit.

It was no longer time to lounge.

"Let's go. Time for the race." Gray said as he stood up and turned to his friends. He noticed the exchange of glances that passed through Lucy and Natsu. But didn't think much of it. He skated to where Erza was. A bunch of people had already gathered. Excitement filled the air.

Finally, everybody went to position, forming a line. The goal was to have a turn around the square.

Natsy was standing beside Gray though he seemer to be strangely unsteady. Gray was about to turn to the fire mage with a quip but then the bell rang and chaos ensured.

People started skating forward but Gray was stopped as a body came crashing against his side.

"Hey!" The ice mage yelped as Natsu fell on top of him. "What are you doing, fire brain?"

"Ooops, my bad." Natsu said with a sheepish laugh.

Slowly the pair stood and returned to the race.

However it wasn't an easy task for Gray as he was always being stopped by an overly clumsy fire mage. The ice mage was getting quite pissed but Natsu just kept laughing and kept getting in his way.

As they were heading to the finish line - with quite a bit of delay - Gray had it. Natsu fell right on top of him. The two mages ended up in a heap, sliding for a small distance.

There was laughter from everybody as Gray turned red as a tomato at their predicament.

"Why are you such a klutz?" Gray grumbled, pushing Natsu off him.

"It's not my fault." The fire mage said innocently.

"You're not as bad as this!" Gray said threateningly.

"Well, maybe I had an ulterior motive..." Natsu said with a grin.

And before Gray had a moment to react, Natsu was kissing him on the cheek before standing and leaving in a rush.

Gray sat on the icy ground, shocked.

"Huh..." was the only thing he said as he raised his hand to the place where he'd been kissed. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
